Pesadilla de Navidad
by Elena Griffin
Summary: Una historia corta sobre Emma quien tiene una pesadilla bastante parecida a Cuento de navidad de Charles Dickens., aunque claro esta versión es más graciosa, teniendo en cuenta a la protagonista y la participación de la Reina de Corazones. Swanqueen.


**Descargo de responsabilidad, los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia se basa en un libro con el mismo nombre del cual no recuerdo el autor, este pequeño relato tiene como intención solamente el disfrutar de un Swanqueen navideño, si no les gusta esta pareja no lean. **

**En un mundo en el cual Emma nunca se enamoro de Hook y ella junto con Regina tienen una relación.**

* * *

Pesadilla de Navidad por Emma Swan

A su alrededor se cernía la oscuridad, pero podía distinguir una fina cortina ondeando por la suave brisa de la noche. Emma se incorporó lentamente de la cama y se aproximó a la ventana para retirar la cortina a un lado, permitiendo así que el resplandor de la luna iluminase la habitación donde se encontraba. Justo en ese instante, escuchó un sonido aterrador. Hierro deslizándose por el suelo, como si alguien estuviese arrastrando una pesada cadena por el piso de madera sobre el que descansaban sus pies descalzos. Agudizó la mirada intentando descubrir de dónde provenía el misterioso sonido, y vislumbró cómo se materializaba frente a él la figura fantasmagórica y gris de...

Cora.

Emma gritó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

―Señorita Swan, no sea miedosa ―se quejó el fantasma de Cora.

―¿Qué no -es-tás muerta? ―tartamudeó Emma.

―¡Pues claro! ― Cora movió las manos arriba y abajo, como si bailase, y el sonido de las cadenas que ataban sus manos se intensificó hasta que Emma tuvo que taparse los oídos.

―Vale, lo he pillado, deja de bailar ―dijo―. ¿Por qué estás aquí?, ¿no deberías estar que se yo en el Inframundo?

―¿No conoces la historia de los tres espíritus y el viejo gruñón que debe aprender a ser más simpático?

―¿Te refieres a Canción de Navidad de Charles Dickens?

―Eso creo, es lo que me dijo la bruja de hielo que te quiere como su hija ¿cómo se llamaba? ha si Ingrid― Cora se encogió de hombros―. Pero el caso es que he venido para enseñarte las consecuencias de no ser una persona muy amistosa en esta temporada. En un rápido movimiento, la mano de Cora rozó la suya, y la salvadora se apartó bruscamente golpeándose en la espinilla con la mesita de noche.

―¿Qué haces? ―Cora avanzó hacia ella arrastrando las cadenas a su paso.

―¡Hijo de p... Me he golpeado! ―murmuro la rubia frotándose la pierna―. ¡Además estás helada como un témpano y mi piel es muy sensible! ¡Exijo una compensación!

―Déjate de tonterías, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tengo que enseñarte tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro yo sola porque no había presupuesto para contratar a dos espíritus más.

―Puff no pudieron mandarme a alguien más, si pudiste hablar con Ingrid ella pudo venir ―la rubia bufó con indignación―. ¡Ya veo lo mucho que le importo si nada más te dio el consejo de que me dijeras un cuento de un viejo gruñon!

Cora ignoró sus palabras y le agarró de la camisa con fuerza hasta sacarla volando por la ventana, mientras Emma gritaba aterrorizado con los ojos cerrados. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, instantes después se encontraba flotando en lo alto del cielo nocturno junto al fantasma de Cora que le miraba sonriente.

―¡Quiero bajar!

―Relájate, salvadora.

Emma observó la inmensa ciudad que se extendía bajo ellos y rápidamente supo que volaban sobre Maine, el que fue su hogar de infancia si es que así se le puede llamar. Sin soltar su camiseta en ningún momento, Cora le arrastró hacia abajo a través de humaredas de contaminación que emanaban de casas y fábricas hasta que, tras unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, sus pies descalzos volvieron a tocar tierra al fin.

―Joder, qué pedazo de choza ―dijo la reina de corazones.

Emma abrió los ojos lentamente descubriendo una estancia que le era sumamente familiar. En lo alto del techo abovedado colgaba una gigantesca lámpara de araña, repleta de diminutos cristales que relucían el comedor del orfanato. Vislumbró también las largas cortinas rotas que colgaban de ribetes, el desgastado suelo de mármol gris, los cuadros de los santos que revestían las paredes... y, finalmente, la mesa principal sobre la que reposaba una vajilla.

―¿Qué se supone que ocurre ahora? ―preguntó Emma.

―Ni idea, salvadora. Se me olvidó el guión en una fiesta ―Cora se apartó los opacos cabellos grises del rostro con pesar, y caminó arrastrando sus cadenas hasta llegar a una de las sillas de la mesa principal y sentarse.

―¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Levántate!, ¡alguien te puede ver! ―Emma corrió hacia el fantasma de Cora―. ¡En esta silla se sienta la madre superiora!, ¡si piensa por un momento que alguien se sentó en su silla dejara sin comer a los niños!

En ese momento, se abrieron las puertas del comedor y los monjas entraron en la estancia, provocando que Emma se escondiese por impulso bajo la mesa.

―¿Para qué te escondes? ¡Ellos no pueden verte ni oírte, rubia idiota! ―Cora emitió una carcajada sonora que las monjas parecieron ignorar― no se que vio mi hija en ti, pero eres mejor partido que Hood y pensar que embarazo a mi otra hija, me las va a pagar cuando lo encuentre en el infierno, porque puedo asegurar que en los campos elíseos no se encuentra ― murmuro por lo bajito la reina de corazones.

Emma salió de su escondite y se sentó junto a Cora en unas sillas, exactamente frente a la silla de la madre superiora. Intentó escuchar lo que éstas decían.

―... hablaré con ella, se lo prometo superiora ―decía la madre Laura una de las monjas más dulces que tenía el orfanato. Llevaba el cabello rubio dentro de la cofia (velo) que descansaban sobre su cabeza hombros.

―¡La estás malcriando!

―Shh ―ella se llevó un dedo a los labios―. Ya llega.

Entonces Emma pudo verse a sí misma, con apenas nueve años de edad, entrando en el comedor a paso lento seguido por otro de los niños del orfanato, portaban en sus manos una bandeja repleta de comida que, instantes después, tras tropezarse Emma terminó en el suelo.

―¿Qué has hecho niña tonta? ―gritó la madre superiora.

―¡No, fue a propósito ! ―protestó la pequeña frunciendo el ceño, con las mejillas sonrosadas, mientras trataba con cierta dificultad recoger la comida y evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran.

―Es Navidad, y la has arruinado para todos, todo por ser una niña malvada de seguro tiraste la comida por envidiosa, ¡sube a tu cuarto! ―ordenó la monja.

―¡La odio a usted y a la navidad! ―chilló la pequeña rubia.

La Emma adulta observó, por el rabillo del ojo, que Cora parecía realmente afectado por esa última frase que había pronunciado su versión más pequeña. De pronto, Cora metió la mano en el bolsillo de la camisa de la pijama de Emma, sacó un pañuelo de ésta, con las iniciales R.M. grabadas con hilo dorado, y se sonó la nariz. Acto seguido, volvió a introducirlo en el bolsillo de la princesa, estando ésta tan ensimismada con la escena que acontecía frente a ella, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello.

―Esto me ha llegado al corazón, Señorita Swan, gracias.― Cora le dio una palmada en la espalda, lo cual hizo que Emma le mirara con cierta incertidumbre y poco después volvió a fijar la vista en la escena.

―¡Qué novedad mocosa! ―la madre superiora puso los ojos en blanco.

―¡Es un asco! ―remarcó propinándole una patada a la pata de la mesa―. ¡Cochina mesa, me has hecho daño! ―levantó un dedo acusador hacia la mesa y volvió a fijar la vista en la monja―. ¿Qué más me vas a hacer, no me darás un regalo? ¡La Navidad es un asco! Nunca adornamos el orfanato y ya sé que Papá Noel son los padres, ¿por qué tenemos que celebrar esta fiesta si ni siquiera tenemos padres?

La monja emitió un bufido repleto de exasperación, mientras la madre Laura posaba una mano sobre el brazo de ésta intentando infundirle calma.

Cora se puso en pie sin apartar la vista de la bandeja tirada en el suelo.

―Es hora de irnos ―dijo―. Me acaba de llegar un Wassap y dicen que tenemos que ir ya a tu futuro o algo de eso.

―¿Qué?, ¡si todavía no he aprendido nada! Aquí lo único que hemos visto es a una niña incomprendida la cual luego de esto estuvo en su habitación hasta año nuevo―se quejó la salvadora―. Además, ¿no se supone que ahora debemos ir a mi presente?

―¿Para qué vamos a pasar por el presente? ¡Si ya sabemos que estás que cacheteas las banquetas por mi hija! ―Cora se acercó hacia ella arrastrando sus cadenas―. Terminemos con esto de una vez, esta noche hay una happy party en el Inframundo y no me la pienso perder.

Sin más preámbulos, volvió a tirar de Emma hasta que ambas estuvieron sobrevolando nuevamente el cielo, pero en esta ocasión, no estaban sobre la ciudad de Maine sino en Storybrooke, casi a punto de rozar la Torre del reloj.

―Esto no tiene sentido, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

―No sé, ¿y qué importa? ¡Carpe Diem! ―La reina de corazones, se encogió de hombros―. Me dijeron que ahora verías cómo sería tu vida en el futuro si dejas de comportarte como el mono verde que odia la Navidad. Continuaron sobrevolando el cielo de Storybrooke hasta que Cora se aproximó a una hermosa manción de color blanco.

―Joder, ¡nos dejan las ventanas cerradas! ¡Qué poca hospitalidad... ―musitó el fantasma mientras intentaba abrir una de ellas desde fuera, empujando hacia arriba. ―¿Y tú no piensas ayudar a un pobre espíritu que será tu suegra?―

―Querrás decir ayudar a una reina y la de corazones para agregar porque de pobre no tienes nada, apoco crees que no recuerdo que intentaste aplastar mi corazón así que no, no entra dentro de mis planes facilitarte las cosas―respondió la cabezota de la rubia, justo cuando Cora, cansada de varios intentos fallidos, terminó rompiendo el cristal de la ventana con el codo. Después extendió su brazo frente a Emma.

―¿Ves? Ni un rasguño, ser fantasma mola un montón, después de esto Hades debe pensar en quitarme unas cuantas cadenas.

Cuando ambas entraron a la mansión, Emma no supo reconocer la habitación en la que se encontraban, porque nunca antes había estado allí. Se acercó a una de las mesitas de noche, y se sorprendió al descubrir que sobre ésta reposaba un marco de madera con una fotografía de ella junto a Regina; ambas sonreían.

―¿Vivo con Regina y Henry?, ¿algún día me mudare a la mansión? ―preguntó mirando con sorpresa a su alrededor, le agradaba la idea de que estuviesen juntas.

Se escucharon unas carcajadas que provenían de otra habitación. Emma se asombró al reconocer su propia risa; casi corrió por el pasillo de la casa. Le intrigaba descubrir por qué parecía tan feliz.

―¡Eh, espere, Señorita Swan! ―pidió Cora―. ¡Claro, como tú no estás muerta, ni llevas treinta kilos de cadenas! No te jode...

Cuando Emma llegó a lo que parecía ser el único comedor, se quedó petrificada sobre la puerta sin atreverse siquiera a entrar en la estancia. En la habitación no cabía ni un solo adorno más. Había un árbol de navidad gigantesco en una esquina, junto a la televisión, repleto de figuritas y luces de todos los colores que parpadeaban sin descanso. De los muebles de madera oscura colgaban espumillones brillantes, calcetines de Papá Noel, bolitas relucientes... y, al fondo, sobre el sofá, ambas reían. Estaba sentada con actitud despreocupada mientras se tomaba un chocolate caliente sin remordimientos, al tiempo que Regina se encontraba ligeramente inclinada y sus pies descansaban sobre las piernas de ella. Emma se giró hacia la puerta cuando escuchó las cadenas arrastrarse a su espalda.

―¿Qué haces ahí parada? ―Cora le empujó hacia la feliz pareja obligándole a posicionarse casi frente a ellas―. No me estoy perdiendo una tarde con mis colegas para que estés ahí abriendo la boca como pez.

Desde ese nuevo ángulo, Emma advirtió que Regina aparentaba un par de años más que en el presente, pero nada en ella había cambiado demasiado. Por el contrario, ella sí. Tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros ―lo cual a su parecer le hacia ver más madura―, pero por suerte todavía conservaba la costumbre de usar chaquetas de cuero ya que atrás de ellas estaba aquella monstruosidad roja que Regina decía odiar.

―Ha sido la mejor cena de Navidad de mi vida ―dijo Regina.

―¿Mejor que la del año pasado en casa de mis padres?

La reina puso los ojos en blanco y luego rió.

―Oh sí, sin lugar a dudas ―tocó la nariz de Emma con la punta de su dedo índice y luego le abrazó―. Tus padres son idiotas, pero algo agradables aunque no quiero que se lo digas a Snow después no me la quitare de encima ―dijo con cierta ironía―, sabes prefiero estar a solas contigo y con nuestros hijos ―le aseguró la morena.

―¿Dijo hijos? como en otros niños aparte de Henry― La rubia fantasma se quedo atónita ante esa información.

―Felicidades nuera serás mamá otra vez, eso merece celebrarse, llegando al Inframundo me voy a emborrachar, no se diga más otro nieto con este tendría tres contando a la niña de Zelena.

―Déjame escuchar suegrita comento la rubia volviendo a la escena que tenían frete a ellas.

―Ya lo sabes hablando de ellos ―Emma entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella―. Tienes que explicarles que me embarazaste, mi madre tendrá un ataque al saber volverá a ser abuela cuando ella misma acaba de tener otro niño pequeño.

―Tu madre me quiere casi más que mi propia madre y lo sabes, ¿por qué no iba a parecerle una idea excelente otro nieto?

Tras escuchar aquello, Cora se llevó una mano a la boca y miró a Emma dolido por las palabras que algún día su hija pronunciaría en el futuro.

―Ya le vale, ¡encima de que estoy muerta dice eso! que quede claro que yo sería una abuela más cool que tontanieves―dijo con los ojos enrojecidos.

―Shh, tranquila de seguro que no lo dice enserio yo también creo que con corazón no serías tan mala abuela, sin embargo, intento enterarme de cómo va a ser mi vida, que no vez que estoy embarazada o algo así ―se quejó, aunque no sin cierto arrepentimiento por Cora mientras se acercaba más a la pareja.

Emma suspiró y se llevó las manos al estómago.

―Estoy llenísima, he comido demasiado.

―Eso es bueno, ahora que comes por dos, pero no me cambies de tema ―le acusó Regina señalándola con el dedo.

―¿No podemos esperar tres meses más hasta que se me note el embarazo para decírselo, así como contigo y nuestras princesitas?

La reina pareció dudar cuando Emma hizo un mohín y luego comenzó a besar su cuello, ascendiendo hacia la parte baja de la mandíbula lentamente, hasta terminar el camino de besos en sus labios, momento en el cual la reina perdió el poco control que le quedaba y cogió a Emma entre sus brazos, colocándole a horcajadas sobre sus piernas sin dejar de besarla. Ella emitió un débil gemido en respuesta cuando las manos de la morena acariciaron su espalda bajo el jersey de lana, provocándole un escalofrío...

―¡Puaj, qué asco!, ¡no puedo ver así a mi hijita! Regina es mi bebe después de todo ―Cora se interpuso entre Emma y la escena que estaba aconteciendo en aquel lugar―. Qué cursis sois, creo que hemos visto suficiente, ¡nos vamos y este cuento se ha acabado!

―¡No, espera, ahora viene lo más interesante de toda esta historia...! ―se resistió Emma, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sintió cómo Cora le agarraba del pijama y le arrastraba lejos de aquella idílica habitación, que ahora le parecía el mejor lugar del mundo.

Cuando Emma despertó, advirtió que se encontraba en casa de la madre de su hijo, exactamente en la habitación de Regina, en la cama junto a ella. Intentó girarse lentamente, para no despertarla, y la observó dormir hasta que se levantó sobresaltada. De pronto, ladeó la cabeza para mirarle. La rubia se sentó en la cama, sin lograr evitar sonreírle tras recordar lo real que parecía aquel sueño... Ella sentada sobre sus piernas y besando cada tramo de su piel...

—Me has dejado sin mantas durante toda la noche. —Regina se miró a sí misma, apenas cubierta por una fina sábana.

Emma supo que, pasase lo que pasase, tardaría días en borrar aquella sonrisa de su cara después de haber soñado con su futuro las dos juntas.

—¿Te levantaste con ganas de discutir señora Alcaldesa? pues mis planes son otros dijo la rubia para luego besarla.

―Espera antes de continuar con esto... quisiera disculparme contigo Gina por estar como Grinch en estos días, pero las fechas como Navidad no son recuerdos muy agradables para mi, por eso prometo que intentare poner todo de mi parte para pasarla bien, después de todo te tengo a ti y al niño para ser feliz.

La alcaldesa al ver la cara de tristeza de la salvadora la abrazo y le dijo -Tranquila señorita Swan, comprendo que tampoco he sido la novia más comprensiva del mundo, pero espero que en el futuro me cuentes el como te sientes.

Luego de un rato más de susuros, besos robados y caricias el Sheriff y la alcaldesa de Storybrooke bajaron a la cocina a hacerle el desayuno a su hijo.

Mientras tanto en un lugar en el inframundo la reina de corazones brindaba por que pronto tendría más descendencia y preguntaba a uno que otro amigo sobre el ladrón que anduvo enamorando a sus hijas.

-Mejor que se esconda ese ladrón amor porque lo torture tanto que deseara no haber muerto- le dijo a Henry el amado padre de Regina, tomándole la mano.


End file.
